my princess Alice
by CrazyAstroNUT
Summary: What does Ceil have in mind when he offered Alois a Wedding dress? and what lie changing decision does Alois have to make and ofcourse, who is Alice?


\- why do you have to be so unbelivelby diffcult? said The dark Haired boy with his usual monotone indefferent voice, while sipping on his cup of tea he was sitting on a rounded table for two in his graden along side, Alois. - isn't this why you love me? said the blonde haired boy with a smirk on his face. -not when you are this difficualt...

-really? would you like me to bow and say Yes, my Lord Alois in his usual condesending yet playful voice - what's the big deal?* sip* you look like a girl anyways stared Ceil into Alois's beautiful blue eyes and smiled - do I? but my boobs are flat and...I do have a nice butt, dont you think? - not all girls have boobs, and... you can always wear a bra.  
\- really? said Alois with a curious michivous look on his face, still being playful - what cup size would you like me to be? - as big as my love for you, of course - I guess no need for a bra then to which the blonde boy laughed uncontrollably he sure was self amused, for now. - Alois, how else we gonna get married? you know two boys can't by law.  
Alois reached over to Ceil and cupped his hands on Ciel's chest, smirked and said - a size C, would fit you perfect Ciel shoving his hand away with a bit of a frustration starting to appear on his face

\- you know I can't pass as a girl, plus...I really like my mustache.  
said Ciel, who now is a musculine slim handsome fellow with a narrow mustache and pointy sharp ends, just like the ones the nobles had in the old days he was the sole heir and the Cheif Officer of the Phantomhive business.  
\- you mean that filthy mr tickler...  
\- shhhh...  
said Ciel while placing his index finger on Alois open lips and continued to say -Guess who wants to say hello...  
got closer to Alois and gave him a soft kiss on his lips - Don't say goodbye to mr tickler, Alice...  
Alois who, as always swayed by his emotions, lost all track of thought only to come back with a slight confusion - who is Alice? - well, that..my dear Alois...will be your name as of tomorrow...  
said Ciel with a dead serious look on his eyes while handing Alois a document of identity papers - all its needs is your signutre...and our new life, our beuatiful life my princess will start Alois was left dumbfounded not knowing what to say...all he remembers was that he had till tomorow morning to decide

*in the Trancy houshold

\- HOW DARE HE! I AM ALOIS, ALOIS TRANCY...  
shouted the furious blonde while banging his hands on his desk, and oppsite to him stood his butler, Claude - you're not seriously consedering his offer, are you? my lord - can you belive the nerves of this boy Claude, he wants me to live my life as girl from tomorrow forward...all in exchange of his love Alois voice softens as he muttered the last sentence, he knew deep down he was in Love with Ciel and can't afford to lose him - you are aware, my lord, that with a marriage contract all the wife's wealth transfers to her husband, but of course you knew that - WHhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaT!

*in the Phantomhive household - Master, Alois wants you on the phone, he seems a bit mad...  
said Sebastian as he held the phone handle to Ciel who was sitting on his desk consumed by his thought process only to grab the phone from his butler, took a deep breath and said - Yes, Alice...  
\- How come...Dont Call me that stupid name...  
\- but thats your name, my princess...unless you don't love me anymore - Hey! You didn't tell me that all of my wealth and the trancy assets will go to you if I signed that paper! you SNAKE!  
\- Alice, Alice...dear Alice..  
said Ceil while taking a sep from his cup of tea...complelty unphased by Alois's reaction - I said STOP Calling me Alice...Ceil!  
\- our Wealth, don't you understand? our lives... from now on, it will no longer be you and me... it will be we, us Alice...don't you see?  
why you making this so difficult, I sometimes feel you dont want to be with me, don't you?  
\- You little brat! take your stupid love and shove it down your throat! suddenly the door bell of the trancy manor rang - oh so it arrived...  
\- so what arrived?  
said Alois whos emotions are all over the place now and on the verge of tears, his emotional rollercoster took a further dive when claude came in with a wedding dress in his hand...holding a note the said "till death do us apart, my dear Alice..." and it had a pink rose attached to it Alois's favourite rose and ofcourse, the papers.  
\- this dress was custom made for you by this country's finest designers, try it on and I expect an answer tomorrow..  
\- Hey WAIT!  
Ciel hangs up the phone...and after many futile attmpts from Alois to call back...  
he sat down on his chain in depair and confusion, it was too much to handle for the boy ...he stared at the dress and back to ceiling and muttered...yes, my lord.


End file.
